The New Tailed Beast
by Ferdawg
Summary: Kami has fallen in love with Naurto, but Gods and Mortals can't live or be together. Taking Miru from our world, she gives the teenage girl a mission to be Narutos new and 'Special' friend. Little does everyone know she is the New Biju on the block.


Chapter 1: A New Beginning

* * *

**NOTE: Please review… If you are confused about anything, please send me a PM, and I will get back you on it. Feel free to give an open review, nothing too harsh. Give suggestions, make comments, or tell me your thoughts. It helps me write a better story, and I like to hear what you have to say. If you like the story, tell me. If you don't, you can tell me, and stop reading. Either way you want it, it doesn't matter… Please enjoy and review at the end.**

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own My OC (Miru Kaminari)

* * *

Miru was walking down the street towards her house. She was currently living in japan. She had moved there recently as a forerun exchange student. It had been a horrible time. She couldn't speak the language, and she had no friends.

As she was walking across the bridge to her apartment she paused to look at the setting sun. She couldn't help the tears that were coming to her eyes. She just couldn't stop thinking about her Mother, how had passed away five years previously. She never noticed all the rain that had begun to come down from the heavens. As she was busy thinking about her mother there was a loud screech of tires.

She turned to see a semi lose control and start sliding towards her. Her eyes widened as the side of the semi hit her and she flew over the side of the bridge. It would have been nothing to fall into the water, but the fall of this bridge was just as high if not higher than the Golden Gate Bridge. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to any god that was willing to answer her prayer.

She waited for the pain and the sound of the splash that would be the last thing she heard before she died. Her eyes flew open when she heard a woman giggle. She was lying on the floor looking up into space. There was a beautiful woman standing next to her looking down at her.

She got up and looked at the woman. She was so beautiful; she couldn't put words to the woman's beauty. She was wearing a dress as black as the night sky, but there were thousands of dots all over her. They were all mostly white, but there were a few blues and reds. It was low cut in the front and showed off a lot of cleavage. Her hair was glowing silver, and her eyes were a bright vivid blue. She waved her hand and a couple of chairs appeared. She motioned for her to sit down.

She did, and found the chair so comfortable, that she started to doze off. "My name is Kami, the Goddess of Life & Death. I have many names but you can call me Hikari."

Miru was entranced by the woman's voice. It was musical, and peaceful. Then she realized what the woman had said. "Wait, you are a goddess?" Hikari smiled at her, and gave a nod to continue. "So if you are Kami… Hikari, why am I here? I mean am I dead? Is this heaven, or an interview to send me to the afterlife…?"

The goddess laughed at her, and shook her head. "You aren't dead, and you aren't here for an interview… well okay maybe you are a little bit but not much. See you had a semi-good life, and a little bit of it was good, but not really. I took a liking to you when you came to japan. It was a shame that you died that way, but I took pity and, went back in time to collect you before you hit the water. I have a proposal to you.

You see, there is a young man that I have really taken a liking to… okay, I love him, but Mortals and Gods, can't live together. We can't really do anything together. I can bless him, and see that no real harm come to him, but that's pretty much it. I have chosen you to help me in my small quest. I want you to go and be his friend in his world. Would you help me?"

She didn't know what to think. '_A Goddess is asking me to help her. Well, according to her I am dead to that world and I don't really have anything to go back to… so why not…_' "Um… I have one question before I answer. What if I don't want to help and I don't want to be his friend?"

"Well, you were meant to die, and if you don't go to a different world or detention you will die minutes if not hours after I send you back. So it's your choice… you can go to the world where you will be friends with this boy, and I will bless you for your help. Or you can go somewhere else where you will be given everything before you die later down the road. The choice is really yours." Hikari said.

"Okay I will help you…" she really did want to meet this boy. If a Goddess was in love with this boy, then he was really worth her time. She was defiantly going to enjoy being his friend.

"Very good, now stand up, and come over here. I need to give you power and a blessing. The world you are going to is full of danger. In this world it is full of what people call Ninja, and I don't mean like the ones that you know in your movies. I am talking about people that really walk on water, and kill on a moment's notice. I will give you all the knowledge that you will need to survive, and live in the world.

I do have some bad news for you… every person in the dimensions have different amounts of power. In your world you are just your regular teenage girl. In another world you would have superpowers and be one of the strongest powers among the heroes of that world. You actually know about them. They live in what is known by your world as the DC Universe. A very popular comic, Cartoon, and so on…

I will explain more about that later to you, but right now I will explain what is going to happen to you. In the world you are going to, you are known by a different name. You are a Biju in this world. A being of pure chakra currently there are nine in the world. They were all one at one point called the Jubi. Also known as the Ten Tailed Jubi. The numbers of tails shows and tells the amount of power each beast has. The Jubi was separated into nine different entities to stop it from destroying the world.

You are a very special person in this world. You will be the strongest Biju there. You are The Teru Sasori or the Eleven Tailed Scorpion. I will give you all the knowledge there is about them, and yourself." She walked forward and placed both her hands on either side of her head. They began to glow and then the strangest thing happened. Imaged and stuff she had never heard of, started spilling into her head. She learned about the history of the land, and its nations. She learned about Chakra and its different uses. She learned about the other Biju, and what were called Jinchuriki. She learned everything.

When the images stopped she opened her eyes, and looked at Hikari. She wore a smile on her face. "I have one last thing to ask and give you. You already have a natural affinity to Lightning, but I will bless you with another. Which would you like to have?" Hikari asked.

"I would like the Water Element." The goddess nodded and she leaned in and kissed her. She didn't even react. In fact she enjoyed the kiss, but it wasn't a kiss of passion, it was a kiss of power.

Miru had to sit back down when Hikari finished her kiss. She could feel the power that was starting to build inside of her body. "You know had the affinity of both Lightning and Water. I have also given you the knowledge for their use. I also thought you would like to know how to combine the two. When you do it is called the **Storm Release**. Now that you have been given power, knowledge, and blessed. It's time for you to go and be a part of the world.

The name of the young man is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki… You will find him in a place called Konoha…"

* * *

Naruto was sitting on top of the Hokage Monument. It was one of the few places that he could go and be alone, and think. Since he had ended the war he had been proclaimed the hero of all the nations, and the future Subarashii-kage. He had always wanted to be the Hokage, but now the people wanted him to the Kage of all ninja villages.

He was in deep thought when he noticed movement into sky. He looked up to see that a large group of stars moving. They were converging into one point. The light that was coming from them was so bright that it was light the sun had come out again. Naruto had to hold a hand in front of his eyes to shield them from the brightness.

The light ended and he casually looked to see the light die. He was beginning to wonder when there was a massive explosion in the sky. It was so big, that he knew that if it had been on the ground it probably would have destroyed a mountain. A second latter the ground began to shake. He looked at the forest below the explosion, and felt his jaw drop. Like a wave moving across the forest he watched the trees bend over as if they were ducking for cover. A moment later a might force from the explosion hit him. It was so strong that it picked him up, and threw him against the cliff wall. The force was so strong, and it just kept coming trying to crush him against the cliff. After a minute of the crushing force, it stopped. Naruto gasped for air. He was on his knees when he felt the demonic chakra wash over him.

His eyes widened, and he looked out to see the gigantic form of an animal lying on the forest. He had no clue as to what it was, but he knew someone how might. '_Hey Kurama, wake the fuck up. I need you._'

'_**No need for such language Naruto, I am awake. I have been up for the past hour. Something evil has been coming, and it just arrived on your door step.**_' Kurama spoke in the back of his mind.

Naruto raced to the Top of the Hokage Tower. Tsunade was there directing Anbu and or ninja. He walked over to her. "What happened, Naruto? I know you were on the top of the Monument what is it?"

Nauto just looked at her. "I think something powerful has appeared and I am about to be tested beyond imagin…" he was cutoff as something roared. Every person in the village looked to the dark shape that was beginning to move. The blood drained from their faces, and fear took hold of every person.

Naruto called out again to the kurama, and asked what it was. He didn't like the words he heard. '_**Naruto it's a Biju!**_' Naruto told Tsunade what it was and she told him to go.

Before he jumped off the tower, he saw the beast in its glory. It was a great scorpion and he stopped dead as he counted the number of tail. 'Eleven!' He and the Kyubi yelled together.

Without warning the scorpion roared and began running away. It was so fast for something so big. He started to run after it. But he lost sight of the scorpion. He stopped running and came to a stop. He sat right down, and closed his eyes meditating.

He walked down the leaf covered ground. He was in his mind scape, and it always shocked him to see the change that had taken place.

During the war, Kurama and he had made a compromise. Naruto would let it out, but he would still be sealed in him. In return the two would unit together to fight. They would merge in his mind scape, and out in the physical world he would make a giant fox out of chakra. They would then fight.

As he walked a shadow fell over him. He turned to see the fox lying there with its head resting on its paws. "Kurama…" he called out and he landed on the foxes head. He sat down right between its great ears. "What can you tell me about that Biju? I have never heard of an eleven tailed beast. And the animal form was interesting. Can you tell me what animal it was?"

One of Kurama's eyes opened and a deep rumble began as the giant fox sighed. "**The animal was a Scorpion. I don't know how it came into being, but it will bring nothing but trouble to the elemental nations.**"

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Where do you think it ran off to?" he waited for the answer but none came from Kurama. He reached over behind the left ear and began to scratch.

Kurama gave a loud rumbling pure as he showed his enjoyment of the affection Naruto was showing. '_**I don't know where it's going, but may kami have mercy on the people that lie in its path.**_' He thought to himself.

* * *

Miru was starting to wake up. The sun was shining through the leaves, and there was a slight breeze. She got up, and noticed that she wasn't wearing anything. She then remembered that she had changed forms the moment Hikari had disappeared. Her clothing had ripped from her as her body changed and grew bigger.

She looked around to see if she could find something to wear. She started to tree hope, until she found a house. She went and looked in through a window. She saw a woman, and a small child. Opening the window she made a couple of hand signs and put them under a Genjutsu.

The woman turned to her, and grabbed her hand. "Come Miru I have some clothing that you can wear." She let the woman lead her to another room. The little boy fallowed behind them. She was dressing while the two of them talked. Once she was finished she told the woman that she had to leave. The nodded and said there good byes. Before leaving she released the Genjutsu, putting them to sleep and making them forget about her. With the door closeed she took off heading east.

As she jumped from tree to tree, she noticed that a large group of ninja were moving into her line of travel, they were moving to intercept her. She didn't know where they were from but she didn't want to attack them in case they were from Konoha.

She stopped and waited for them to come to her. A minute later they appeared surrounding her. One with silver white hair jumped out of a tree and stood before her looking her in the eye. "You must be very far from home or you are very stupid." The man said.

"You could say I am far from home, but I'm not that far from my new home. Tell me where I can find the Village Hidden in the Leaves?" she asked.

The group laughed at her. "Ah you wish to go to Konoha, well that is very interesting. May I ask why you are going there?"

Miru knew that she should tell them that it was none of their damn business. But she had been taught all her life about honesty. She wasn't about to go and tell lies because of them. She could kill them in seconds and not even think twice about it. Given she had never killed before, and she didn't want to kill anyone. She was now a Biju, and the strongest one on the planet. She was a no longer human, and so she really didn't feel that the rules of life and death applied to her any more. At least they didn't apply to her anymore. "I have been given a very important mission, and I am on my way to the Village to join them and fulfill my mission."

"That's too bad, because I have very strict orders to kill any ninja from Konoha. Since you plan on joining them, I could really care less about what is about to happen to you." He said. As if on command the other ninja around her started to move in to capture her and more than likely have their way with her.

One of them swiftly reached out and grabbed her wrist. She let him grab her. He pulled out a kunai, and that is when he screamed. She had used chakra to boil the man's blood. He released her, and the group watched in horror as their comrade was cooked alive from the inside out.

She looked down at the dead man, and then ever so slowly she lifted her head to look at the man she had spoken to.

Kabuto took a step back from the girl. Her eyes had gone jet black, and a dark purple-red chakra started to seep out of her. Kabuto took out a kunai to defend himself as he prepared to escape, but he was stopped as the girl disappeared.

Kabuto froze trying to locate her with sound. Then he heard a thud. He looked to his right to see one of his sound-nin fall to the ground. When the man hit the ground his head simply rolled from his shoulders. The man had been decapitated. He looked around the group and found that they had all lost focus in their eyes, and had relaxed. As one of the men fell, the seven remaining ninja fell to the ground decapitated.

For the first time in a long time he felt fear. A gasp escaped his lips. He started backing up waiting and looking for the girl. When his back hit a tree he took up a real defensive position. '_What the fuck was that. I never even saw her move, or kill the other. Who is she?_' he thought to himself.

He was looking for her when three solid black bands went flying around him, and sucked him up against the tree. He looked down at the things holding him. They were think, and black. He noticed that they were hard and smooth. "You know I simply wanted to know where Konoha was… it's not my fault you have orders to kill me…" a voice whispered into his ear. He moved his head to the right, where the voice had come from, but there was nothing there. "You should have just told me, now I will have to take the information from you by force." The voice said in his left ear. His head whipped around to come face to face with the girl. Her skin had turned black, and her eyes were glowing that purple-red color from before when she had disappeared. He screamed and tried to free himself.

He felt her hard hands on either side of his head, and then there was pain; nothing but pain and agony. His world went black.

* * *

Miru released Kabuto and sneered at the man. 'What a vile creature. I can't believe I looked into his mind for that simple information. UHCK!' she mental told and screamed.

She left Kabuto on the ground in his now vegetated state. He would never speak of anything intelligent again. Nor would he be walking, eating, drinking or anything again. He was like a baby to scared shitless to do anything but lay there a drool for the rest of his life.

* * *

Kakashi and his team of ANBU were moving through the forest. They had been tracking the man by the name of Kabuto of a month now. This morning they had woken to a peaceful morning. They had to move out, and when their sensor-Nin alerted them that a massive chakra signature was moving fast to ward Kabuto and his group of sound-nin, Kakashi told them to proceed with care. It wasn't until a scream ripped the air that they stopped. It had been a man and it had been a blood curdling scream.

He motioned for them to move. They ran as fast as they could. He signaled for them to stop. He looked down on the scene before him. "Good Kami…" a voice whispered. Kakashi saw a girl standing with her hands to either side of Kabutos head. The man had his eyes rolled back into his head, and he had drool running from the corner of his mouth. She removed her hands, and let Kabuto fall to the ground. He noticed that the bindings that had been holding Kabuto, was hard and shiny, and that they had large spike tips in the ends. They looked a lot like a scorpion's tail. She turned and he saw that her skin was black, and that her eyes were glowing a blood purple.

She then looked at him, and then she was gone. He didn't even sense of see her move. He couldn't even tell or feel her chakra moving away. He looked over to the ANBU member wearing a bird mask. The man shook his head as if to tell him that the girl was completely gone.

The group jumped down, and stopped dead in the clearing. All around then was carnage. All 9 of the sound ninja were dead, and that all of them had been decapitated except for one who looked like nothing human. The man was covered in boils. Kakashi looked at Kabuto and he couldn't help but pity the man. "Let's take Kabuto back to the village and see if we can get some information from him."

* * *

Naruto was again sitting on top of the head of the Fourth Hokage on the cliff side monument. He was lost in his thoughts when he sensed someone behind him. He turned to see one of the ANBU members standing there. "Lady Hokage has requested your presences." The woman said, as she disappeared.

* * *

Miru has been pumping chakra in to her legs to get to Konoha before dark. She had been running for hours. Now that the gates were in sight, she stopped running. She slowly walked towards the village. As she got closer to the gate she could sense the chakra signature of the two gate guards. They were both high Chunin, but neither would bother her if it came down to a fight. As she was starting to reach the gates she slowed her pace, and came to a stop just inside of the gate.

One of the guards noticed her, and called out to her. "Um… I need to stop you and ask what your purpose is here in this village before we can let you enter."

She looked at the man and told him that she was here to talk to the Hokage. The guard gave her a nod, and asked her to sign the registry. She complied and they gave her directions to the tower before she turned away and left.

As she walked, she filled away all the chakra signatures in the back of her memory. One man that passed her gave her a shock. His chakra signature was weak, but his chakra coils were so large that she was surprised to see the man walking. When she looked at him she could see eight gates located at various point in his body. These gates were connected to his chakra network, and held a large reserve of chakra. If one gate opened, the man would increase his chakra by two fold. If he opened all he would increase his strength, chakra and everything else by 200 fold. (Fold means times Example: 2x or 200x)

She watched the green spandex man walk past her, and made sure to mark him as a threat if she ever needed to fight or escape from here.

As she turned and continued walking she realized that she had lost control for a second of her chakra, and her chakra had spiked. She quickly got control over it, and looked around discreetly to see if any ninjas nearby had noticed.

* * *

Naruto was just walking down the Cliffside when he felt a strong chakra spike nearby. He froze.

'**Naruto it is the Biju from the other night! It's here in the village…**' Kurama yelled at him in the back of his mind.

Naruto brought his hands up, and mad a small army of clones. They all took off without a word said to them. Naruto, then Shunshin to Tsunades office.

* * *

Tsunade was busy doing her paper work when a great whirlwind filled her office. All her paper work flew off her desk and scattered everywhere. "Naruto you had better have…" she stopped mid-sentence. The look on his face told her that he was there with a purpose.

"Baa-Chan, it's here! The Biju from the other night is here, it's here in the village!" He said to her. Her eyes widened and all the blood drained away from her face.

She waved her hand and turned to the window. "Alert the others… tell them that there is a threat in the village. Tell them to be ready to fight and prepare the bunkers to move civilians into them…" she ordered. The five ANBU, that had been in the room as guards, now stood in front of her desk.

She turned to them, "You have your orders…"

'Hai…' the group yelled before they all disappeared.

"Naruto you had better..." she started to say, but was interrupted by a knock at the door and the door starting to open. She was on high alert. No one except for Naruto was allowed to enter the office without her permission.

Tsunade looked at the young girl entering her office. She had straight dark brown hair, and was of average height. She was what every girl in the village wanted to be; Perfect! She had all the right curves, and she wasn't over weight or under. Her skin was flawless with a perfect tan. What stuck out the most were the girl's eyes. One was a beautiful emerald green, and the other was a milk chocolate brown.

The girl entered the room, and closed the door behind her.

Naruto spun around a kunai magically appearing in his hand. He took up a defensive position between her and the girl. "It's her!" he said.

The girl smiled at the two, and bowed. "I apologize for my intrusion, but I have a very important matter to discuss with Lady Tsunade. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Miru Kaminari… I am the Teru Sasori, or in the common language, The 11 Tail Scorpion."


End file.
